lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimerumi Shio
|Shimerumi Shio}}, is one of the main characters in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" on her own because of her adoptive mother, Sayaka's death. She is addicted to fashion and cosplaying, likes to make clothes for her friends. Often times, she always say something weird and act out of her character after she tries to use her powers to predict future. Her catchphrase is "The Destiny reflects as it ripples." (波紋のように運命を反映します。 Hamon no yō ni unmei o han'ei shimasu.), rarely said, and only used when something is happening as she predicted. She has a habit of mistakenly saying the sentences in past tense, she also uses "we" (自分たち jibuntachi) instead of "I" (自分 jibun) at often times, for example: "We thanked you for your kindness".(自分たちは親切にしてありがとうございました Jibun-tachi wa shinsetsu ni shite arigatōgozaimashita). Shio uses Jibun (自分) instead of Watashi (私) for some unknown reason.' Her Precure alter ego is Cure Oracle (キュアオラクル Kyua Orakuru), the Princess of the Ocean that reflects the world and its destiny. History Early Life She was an orphan who was adopted by a woman named Sayaka when she was around three years old and found in front of her house, presumably was abandoned by her family. Since she doesn't remember her birthday, the day when Sayaka found her becomes her birthday instead. The poor little girl doesn't remember anything but her name, Shio. She is taken care by Sayaka, given the love like those normal children, like Shio was born her daughter, she also loves Sayaka so much like her own mother. Because of Sayaka's taste in fashion, Shio learned a lot of sewing and dressmaking from her, and developed her own taste in fashion and interest in cosplaying. She likes to join in festivals and dress up as various characters she likes and made a lot of friends in the process. But the happiness didn't last long, as Sayaka starts to be so ill and unable to leave her bed. Shio couldn't do anything that would help her, and cries. Sayaka tells Shio to never cry as her last words before she passed away, leaving Shio living alone. Meeting her best friends Shio continued to live on without Sayaka for a while, feeling down and wished everything to end, she changed her mind as she meets Himika who lives next door, offers her some help with any trouble she is facing. They soon become friends as they share everything together, even their dreams. Shio at often times would make some new clothes for Himika and tell her fortune. As soon as Himika introduces her friends to Shio, Minari and Kosaru befriended with her and eventually become best friends, because of their dreams. Appearance In her normal form, Shio has has straight, dark blue hair tied in a long pigtail hanging behind her back, it looks really flowly like that of water, some of her hair is curled in an unusual way. Most of her bangs are framing her face on the left side, sometimes she would wear a bow on her hair in many colors. She has golden colored eyes. Shio always wear different clothes everyday and never repeat the same pattern in each week because she can't stand wearing them again in the same week, most of them would be in the shades of blue. As Cure Oracle, Shio's hair becomes light green and longer while her eyes turns blue. Her hair is curly and flowly, with some of them of them flowing like water and sticking over her head like antenna. She wears a headband with heart and oval shaped decor in the middle in the shades of blue, with a veil that covers most of her hair. Some of her hair curls and form a heart shape, she wears a blue choker with some cloth on the top and the bottom of it. She wears a dress with white top and blue skirt, with some linings in the shades of blue. The top has a blue hoodie that comes from the top middle of her top and is always hanging behind her back, leaving some of the skin exposed. The top is hold together onto her hip with two triangle-shaped decor, it has puffy sleeves but short, she also has some extra sleeves on each of her arm with shackles-like decor that holds them onto her arms and some water drop-like decor hooking from the shackles. The skirt is double layered and has two long ribbons sticking from underneath the top and let down naturally, always curl towards herself. The brooch is heart-shaped and blue with golden parts, and is placed on her chest. She wears knee-length white boots with blue linings, include some blue decor holding them onto her legs and on the ankles with some some cloth on the top and beneath. Personality Shio is very sensitive and alerting, she quickly spots any suspects. She seems to be calm and quiet, but loud and active when is near her friends. Sometimes, if she uses her power (of foreseeing) in a long period, her personality would changes into cold and sad, and she would be acting weird and say in a totally different way. Cure Oracle Formal introduction "I am the Oracle of Tides. The Mirror of Destiny. The Princess of endless sea! Cure Oracle, was here." 自分は潮の神託。運命の鏡。無限海のプリンセス！キュアオラクル、ここにました。 Jibun wa shio no shintaku. Unmei no kagami. Mugen umi no purinsesu! Kyuaorakuru, koko nimashita. Quick introduction "Reflecting the world, the mirror of future. Cure Oracle!" 世界に反映する、未来の鏡。キュアオラクル！ Sekai ni han'ei suru, mirai no kagami. Kyua Orakuru! Cure Oracle (キュアオラクル Kyua Orakuru) is the Shio's Precure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required anyone to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Shio transforms by saying Princess Form Change! first to turn into her Princess Form, then say Battle Princess Form Change! to turn into her Battle Form. Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * - |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Oracle can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *''' - Relationships [[Ozoku Himika|'''Ozoku Himika]]: She is fonded of Himika because of her endless help, she wants to help her back as much as she can. Because of Himika's trust, she is able to trust her own ability to be useful. [[Sekino Kaminari|'Sekino Kaminari']]: Shio likes to make a lot of clothes for Minari since she likes her character and thinks she would suit most of her designs best. Minari's favorite dress is also made by her. [[Kazeno Kosaru|'Kazeno Kosaru']]: Both Kosaru and Minari agrees to help Shio with Himika when she lost her adoptive mother, and she become friends with all of them really quickly. [[Ozoku Sakioka|'Ozoku Sakioka']]: As her closest neighbor's adoptive daughter, she cares for Shio like her sister. As her adoptive mother passed away, Sakioka and Himika always help her and became close. Etymology Shimerumi (占見) can be separated in to two words, Shimeru (占) means "fortune", and Mi means "to look". Together, Shimerumi stands for "fortune looking" or "forcasting" Shio (シオ) is the katakana form of Shio (潮), which means "tides" Her name means, "forecasting tides" Cure Oracle: Shio's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia * She calls her friends with their first letter then last together (ex. Himika, "Hika"). * She is the Cure with the most flowly hair * Due to her hairstyle, having the bangs cover her eye, and how she knows the future, makes many people frighten of how creepy she is. * She carries her mirror like it's a part of her. * She is the one who made Minari's favorite dress. * She is very stylish, she can't stand wearing the clothes with the same style for each week. * Her favorite dessert is Peppermint Ice-cream * Her favorite subject is Math and Sewing. * Before the series is finally planned out, her pre-concept name was Aquara. Category:Cures Category:BPPC Cures Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!